The present disclosure generally relates to media summarizers.
A tremendous amount of media may be accessible to consumers. Information of interest to a consumer may be included in one or more newspaper articles, books, magazine articles, blog entries, websites, and the like. Reviewing the various unaltered media sources for information may be a relatively inefficient way for a consumer to receive information of interest to the consumer.
The claimed subject matter is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. This background is only provided to illustrate examples of where the present disclosure may be utilized.